


Clumsy Confession

by kickassfu



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love Confession, Misunderstanding, Slight Angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6557557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Which brought Marinette to this point in time, with Adrien looking at her as if she had grown a second head. The boy was absolutely confused, and looked to be a bit scared? He was probably afraid she’d trip and fall on him, killing both of them in a freak accident - oh god, she wouldn’t do that right?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clumsy Confession

**Author's Note:**

> A lovely guest reviewer on ff left me this prompt: Marinette finally working up the courage to ask Adrien out - and Adrien flips because he has a crush on her but thought she hated him?
> 
> And I mean...I couldn't just not do it lol I love all of you, I'd do anything for you ^^ Hopefully I don't disappoint the person who sent me this prompt xD Oh well, I hope y'all enjoy it ^^

School? She could deal with.

 

Designing and sewing and everything fashion? Easy. 

 

Confessing? Impossible, out of her abilities. It was too hard. Marinette just  _ couldn’t  _ do it. She had tried, multiple times, only to choke on her words and give up. 

 

Throughout the years, her feelings for Adrien hadn’t disappeared. Sure they were different now, they had morphed into something more, her feelings had grown and every day that went by it only got harder to keep them down and hidden from sight. She just had to do it, and come what may, she just had to move on when it all ended up in tears and flames.

 

Which brought Marinette to this point in time, with Adrien looking at her as if she had grown a second head. The boy was absolutely confused, and looked to be a bit  _ scared _ ? He was probably afraid she’d trip and fall on him, killing both of them in a freak accident -  _ oh god, she wouldn’t do that right? _

 

Great, now she was even more nervous, as if she needed that. Adrien seriously had to stop staring at her like that - with his beautiful green eyes and plump lips slightly opened, and his model like body -  _ nope _ , she had to stop. 

 

“ _ Marinette? _ ” Adrien asked concerned.

 

_ Right _ , he was gaping at her because she said she needed to talk to him, and instead just kept silent for a couple of minutes fidgeting in front of him. Now he probably thought she was a weirdo, that was _ definitely _ a good start to her spilling her deepest feelings to the boy of her dreams.

 

Finally looking into his eyes, - their intensity punching the breath right out of her lungs - she whispered, “Adrien...”

 

He didn’t speak, he just waited until she found her voice, bracing himself for what might come.

 

Taking a deep breath and steadying herself she tried again, “Adrien, I-I lov- I mean I need to tell you something. I’ve been in lo- well what I’m trying to say, and failing miserably, is that I have feelings for you.”

 

Her face was completely red, her hands balling into fists out of frustration - it was all very cute actually, albeit a little intimidating. 

 

Still, what did that even mean?  _ Feelings _ ? For  _ him _ ? They were probably feelings of hatred or at least a high level of dislike - after all, she did always seemed to avoid him, which saddened him. But why would she go out of her way to tell him she hated him? Marinette wasn’t the kind of person to hurt others, she was kind and sweet. Had he done something that had pushed her to the edge? 

 

Most of all, what cut him deep was that he liked her -  _ no _ \- it was something more than like, something he wasn’t comfortable identifying for fear of getting his heart battered and bruised even more.

 

His face was twisted in pain, he wasn’t strong enough to hide it at the moment, so he looked away from her, trying to school his expression into the neutrality he was used to.

 

Marinette noticed how his expression darkened and her heart broke instantly, tears clouding her sight she said, “I-I’m so dumb, I’m so sorry Adrien. I shouldn’t have confessed. Forget all about it, please.”

 

Turning her back to Adrien, she got ready to run away, when a hand grabbed her arm. Looking up at the boy who was grabbing onto her for dear life, she saw _ hope _ in the guise of sparkly eyes and a huge toothy smile, that took over his whole face.

 

It was her turn to be confused, and she was, very, very baffled. Her voice came out raspy and harsher than she intended to, “ _ What? _ ”

 

Adrien blinked dazedly at her, “Do you li-I mean, are you in lov- wow, this is harder than I expected. No wonder you were babbling so much.”

 

Marinette just stared at him unimpressed. 

 

Flinching under her glare, he cleaned his throat, “I’m trying to ask, if you, perhaps, might,  _ like me _ ..?”

 

“Yes Adrien, _ I love you _ . I love you, I love you, I love you.  **I love you** !” Marinette yelled exasperated. Dropping her voice into a broken whisper she said, “We’ve been through this already.”

 

Without much thought he hugged her small body to his, crushing her under his weight, “I’m so sorry, I misunderstood. I-I somehow got it into my head you hated me, and right now I might be freaking out. So I’m going to keep hugging you, because I don’t know what else to do - just please, don’t hate me.”

 

Marinette smiled amidst the tears and hugged him back, completely unsure of what to think of this situation.  _ Did that mean-? _

 

“I could never hate you Adrien...and d-does that mean you lov-?” Marinette started asking, before being cut off by a soft kiss on her dry lips, completely evaporating every single thought that had ever plagued her brain.

  
“Yes,” he laughed as he hadn’t in many years, -  _ actually _ , since the time he gave her his  _ umbrella _ \- with his whole body and heart, “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to thank Dora (isadorator on AO3 and theywaitforshewho/ladrienintesifies on tumblr) for helping me out with my writing!! Please do read her wonderful fics, she's such a beautiful and talented writer! Seriously, she's always there for me with a kind word <3
> 
> Oh and if you're interested I'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
